Have A Love Filled Day
by Honeydew92
Summary: Sequil to Resolutions Vday and Wday 2parted story. Rated for mild language and themes. [GokuxLirin]
1. St Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't Saiyuki...

A/N- In Japan the Girls give gifts on Valentines Day and the Boys give gifts about a month later for St. Whites Day. This is a two-parted Sequil to the other New Years Fic I did. SO LET THE FLUFF BEGIN!

* * *

**St. Valentines Day**

It was nearing St. Valentines Day and Goyjo had really been laying on the lines to get the ladies lately. To everyone else it was normal, nothing very intresting had happened since their little new years party. They hadn't been attacked as much as usual, some youkai still came but not as much as they used to. They where about 2 months away from their destination, so the opponients where getting harder with each passing day. The Kougaiji- ikknou had been very busy preparing for the special day. There where decorations everywhere and like it was a school dance. Yaone had been shopping a lot lately, just looking for something that Kougaiji would like. Doku, like Goyjo was looking for the right girl to be his date, but it was taking him a bit longer due to his higher standerds. Kougaiji was usually just sitting in his study trying to figure out a way to get the Sutra away from Sanzo so he could bring his father back to power and his mother would once more be with him, and his sister.

Lirin on the other hand had been moping around. Her mind was swamped with things that she had never even could imagene before. She couldn't think of anything except Goku. When she closed her eyes - she saw him. When she saw gold - she saw his eyes staring into hers. When she heard a laugh - she thought of his laugh as though she hadn't heard it in a million years. When she could smell food - she could hear his voice yelling "I'm Hungrey!" She had never felt these feelings before, it pained her to think of him for he was not near, but whenever she thought of anything else her heart felt like it would explode. So there she was in her room. Alone.

--------------------------------------- At Kougaiji's Palace

"Lirin-Sama?" Yaone entered Lirin's room. "Go away." "No. It is close to St. Valentines day... and I was wondering if you would come shopping with me... it is for your brother. Also I think it would be good if you got some sun, it has been a month that you have been moping around in here and your windows don't let in enough light. Plus you may find something fo-" Yaone was cut off by Lirin standing up. She hadn't moved much in the last month or so and she had become thinner, so it was good that she was going. "I'll go with you," said Lirin. "Let's get going then!" Yaone was certinly pleased with Lirin sudden decision of getting up and doing something.

--------------------------------------- In Some Town Not that Far Off

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzoooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm hungrey!" Goku yelled into the air. "Shut your yap you damn monkey, there are pretty laides in this town and you are scaring them off!" "I'm not a Monkey! You Ero Kappa!" "Shit, don't call me a Kappa you stomach for brains chimp!" **"Shut Up. OR DIE!"** "My, my now will you all calm down?" Hakkai was doing the motherly thing again, someone had to stop them before there was blood. "Our lodge is just around the corner, lets get settled there and then we can go to a bar and get some food OK?" Hakkai was good at this for every one agreed and went to the inn without complaining.

Lirin and Yaone where in town shoping and then they saw the Sanzo-ikkou going into the inn. Goku was the last to walk in and Lirin saw his cape flow in the wind as he was walking. Suddenly she became excited. Tommarow was valentines day after all. So he legs took all control of her and she started walking to the inn. "Lady Lirin!" Yaone went after her "Where ar eyou going?" Lirin didn't pay any mind to her though, she just kept on walking to the inn. When Yaone neared the inn she heard the yellng of the boys and understood why Lirin was headed there. It was good that Lirin was happy, but it was getting dark and they would have to return soon. "Lirin-sama I am going to go and do my shopping now, I will just leave you to your thing." So then Lirin was alone, but she wouldn't be alone for long for she was headed to her man.

Goku and the others where just checking in when Lirin walked in. Goyjo was flirting with all the pretty ladies as usual, Sanzo was smoking his usual cigeratte and Hakkai was just... well doing whatever he does ((A/N- What does he do anyway?)). So Lirin walked closer to them- Goku in pitcualr. Goku caught sight of her and started to inch away from the guys and inch toward her.

Their eyes met. Goku didn't really know what this feeling was, but he knew he had felt it before. He could feel this throbing feeling in his chest it was there before but he didn't know when. He saw her beauty and his mind thought - thought of all the time they had spent together in the past. Saving Sanzo and the others, helping those kids with their mother problem, and, and new years eve. He now knew what it all ment, all these feelings that had been there in that moment. A prime example of a epifnal moment one might say.

Lirin was scared. She had seen his golden eyes many times before. It was diffrent this time though - she saw something new, something she had never seen in her life before. Her heart beat had increased by a three-fold. She could feel all of those pains from the past month and she knew what the pain was leading to - more pain. She knew that there would be more pain if she took it to the next step, and she wanted to leave. But she couldn't, even though she wanted to, even though her mind was telling her to - she couldn't. Her feet where cemented to the ground and her eyes where glued to his. He was coming toward her and she couldn't move. She knew this was trouble, she knew she had to get away by any means, but she couldn't.

Goku reached out and gently grabed her hand. He wasn't sure if this move would work, but Goyjo had often used this move and it usually worked. Her enitre body was inert, except for her eyes which followed his every move. Goku was fumbling with her, for he wasn't to experenced in this field. He carefully took his hand and used it to trace it to her hair. He took a strand of hair and twirled it in his fingers. She was now really afraid. But she was loving this, there was just this feeling that she couldn't resist. Goku was now moving his face toward hers, closer and closer. Lirin's faced moved a little toward his, as though she had no control. ((AN-Haha from hitch, the 90-10)) The secound kiss was better then the first, it had more feeling. They where in their own world, and even when Lirin didn't get him a gift, there was a gift that couldn't be wrapped up in frilly wrapping, but it was the gift one girl gives a boy when she knows that it is time. No they didn't fuck eachouter but they where in love. That is all that counts.

Over where Goyjo was he saw Goku making his move and was cheering in the backround, but they where in their own little world, so they didn't her him doing the cheer for Goku.

**Part I End**


	2. St White's Day

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have i ever owned Saiyuki.

A/N- I don't know much about St.White's day, but I looked a bit up in the internet and I read my mangas, so I have an idea of what it is. Oh, and it is really OOC.

* * *

**St. White's Day**

Yet another month. This time Goku was in for it- he had to get Lirin something for Whites day, and fast. He didn't know what the heck girls liked. All he knew was that is had to be white. He asked Sanzo what a girl would like, but Sanzo literally had no idea because he led a life without many women in it. Then he asked Hakkai, for he was just a little afraid of what Goyjo might make him get. Hakkai said something about how girls liked gentle and pretty things and something about how if you make a girl cookies that it ment that you loved her. Goku tried to make cookies, but the first few batches that he made came out all chard and ugly. It was time for his last resort - Goyjo.

"Goyjo..." Goku began, "Ya know how like I am now Lirin's boyfriend... Well White's day is in less then a week, and I need to get her somehting... Do you have any good ideas?""So the monkey wants some ideas for what to get his little lover huh?"  
"Hey! Don't call me a monkey... and ya that is basically what I would like to know."  
"Well, I ain't had nothin' much more then one-night things so I don't know much. Have you tried Hakkai yet? He had his sister a while back."  
"Ya I did, and he said to make cookies... but that didn't turn out to well."  
"Well then, I see why you came to me- the master of all things love related."  
"No, you are just the only person left that I have to talk to..."  
"Shut up, you know I am right anyway. So lets see here, a whites day gift... It has to be white, but it also has to say 'I like you a lot and I want you to do me'... how about some panties? A man never goes wrong when buying his mistress some pan-" Goyjo was cut off by Goku's sudden outberst.  
"Ewwww who would actually buy someone panties?"  
"Me?"  
"Well you are a perverted Kappa, I will never ask you about this kinda thing again!" Then Goku stormed off out into the street to go and browse the shops for something that Lirin might like.

When he was looking in a shop filled with white a clerk came up to him. "Hello young man, who may you be looking for a present for. Your wife, girlfried, fieance or some other lady in your life?"   
"Well, there is this girl who I really really like... but I dun know what the heck she would like for white's day.. you have any good ideas of what a girl would like?"  
"Lets see here, I think that the universal gift for you would be the basic ribbon. It is just a white ribbion that any girl would like, a classic if you may."  
"Ok that seems good to me." So then Goku bought the ribbon and got it wrapped. Just as he was headed out of the door Kougaiji came in. Kougaiji had a look of dismay on his face, like something was terriably wrong.

"Goku, I need to talk to you." Kougaiji said in a very stern voice, "My sister, she is very important to me and you know that - so you can not do anything that I would not do with Yaone with her." Goku looked very confused at this time. "But I was-" "I know you had no bad intentions, but I just wanted it to be clear to you before anything more did happen." Kougaiji had now grabbed Goku's arm and was starting to pull him towards the forest. "Hey, where are you taking me?" Goku said to Kougaiji. "You are coming to the castle with me until after white's day. I wouldn't want my little sister to be disapointed with no date on the secound most romantic day of the year." Then Kougaiji dragged Goku onto his flying dragon and they where off to the castle.

On the way to the castle Kougaiji informed Goku on the edicate of which he was expected to behave around his mother, and how he was only to be with Lirin when others where around. Goku didn't know what Kougaiji was getting at, he didn't even know what he would do if he was alone with Lirin anyway. Maybe he would talk or play a game with her - but how was that threatining her "innocence"?

When they arrived at the castle Goku was showed to a room down the hall from Lirin's. It was big, but didn't have much to do in it. He decied that he wouldn't do much harm if he where just to go and watch her outside in the hall. So he went down and peeked in. It turns out that at the time she was dressing, she had her top halfly off, and no pants on. She still had panties and a bra on- but they barely covered her. Soon blood was trickleing down from Goku's nose, and little Goku was screaming to come out. He now knew why Goyjo enjoyed women. Dokugakuji was walking down the hall when he saw Goku looking into Lirin's room. He knew that Goku was not allowed to be alone with Lirin at any costs, and he was wondering what he was staring at. "Yo Goku, what is so intreging in her ro- get away from there!" Dokugakuji said as he ripped Goku away from the crack in the wall. "Do you know that peeping is one of the things only bad boys do?" "I-I didn't know that she was like that... and once I looked into the room... I just didn't think and... well you know..." Goku sttuttered."Well, just don't do it again alright?" "Yes sir." After that night the days went by pretty quickly, and Goku and Lirin played together friendly games, nothing to bad. Yaone had to cook more, but not much because Goku was polite and didn't eat his normal amount. So soon it was already white's day.

_If you get a white ribbon from the one you like on White's Day and he ties it for you then your love will last forever._

"Liiiireeenn" Goku sang as he knocked on Lirin's door bright and early "I have a gift for you." Lirin opeaned the door and saw Goku holding a small white box tied with a red ribbon. She opeaned the box to see a white ribbion, and knew where this was leading. Goku took the ribbon from the box as Lirin truned around so he could tie it around her. "It's a charm... For when the snow is falling." He whispered into her ear. Lirin looked out of the window and there was a fresh layer of white snow that had fallen the night before, and there where some snowflakes still in the air.

**Fin.

* * *

**

A/N- So how was it? The last part was a little bit of a rip from the D.N.Angel book, but I needed to use all of the sources that I had, and that just happened to be one of them, so just revew as it pleases you. I really like how this story turned out, not to Saiyuki-ish and still yet with some in there.


End file.
